locworldwarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Bryofites
Communal-Mind fungal organism(s) that live in coastal regions, Bryofites scavenge for useful organic matter to further the growth of The City. (Bryofite will also eventually be the nation name for this group, who do not really match the normal definition of a 'race') Description Bryofites come in three forms, although all of them share at least some degree of connection to the largest form, which acts as the main brain of the entire race. The City The largest Bryofite, the one that is the core of the race, is known as the city. Floating through the seas, it is comprised of a large base on top of which lie the houses and buildings of the other Bryofites. By all appearances it looks like a town ripped from the coastline and covered in strands of algae and seaweed. The 'ground' of the city, as well as all of the walls, are slightly squishy to the touch, something which takes visitors a long time to get used to. The City itself can speak telepathically, although it rarely does so, spending most of its time thinking deep thoughts and projecting its mind out into the surrounding waters with its impressive psionic abilities to search for large concentrations of (preferably) decaying organic matter to float towards and absorb. When it does talk, The City reveals an intellect of cold and calculating patience, not afraid to wait decades or centuries to bring its plans to fruition. The Bryofites The Bryofites are the 'individuals' of the Bryofite race, each one budded off from one of the buildings of The City. While all connected to the conciousness of The City, individual Bryofites do display some variations in personality and intellect. A Bryofite may take any form, but most appear like mossy/algaey humanoids roughly five feet tall and quite thin, perhaps an imprint left over from the souls initially used to create the race. Individual Bryofites are unaware of what other Bryofites are feeling or thinking at a given moment despite their shared connections to The City. The Bryofites tend to the City's needs and act as its messengers. Bryofital Larvae Not truly 'larvae', the Bryofital Larvae are single cells of the greater Bryofite whole. Typically, Bryofites only resort to this form of life when they are stranded far from sources of water with little chance to escape before drying out completely. In this form they are able to be carried in any source of water, from canteens to, in some cases, the blood of either willing or unwilling hosts. Rumors have it that these fungal polyps can exert some form of control over the host, usually to drive it towards and into the nearest body of water where the polyps can escape. Some particularly vicious polyp swarms are known to retain control of the host until they drown, providing organic matter to further their growth. History The Bryofites were formed on Culthet by Itja-Rek. Important Settlements The VAST majority of the individual Bryofites live on and in The City, providing for the central core's needs. Small clans live elsewhere, including a sizable colony in The Twisted Hive. Society The idea of individuality is... tenuous among the Bryofites. As such, they end up having a culture that revolves around the care of the one true individual of the entire race, The City. There are four castes in Bryofite culture. Tenders move across the superstructure of their communal self, cleaning and tending to The City, as well as drawing out new individuals when needed. Gatherers search for food for The City, preferably rotting organic matter but sometimes more recently dead matter if necessary. They also are responsible for the collection of inorganic resources such as metals and objects. Directors are the administrators of The City, directing the other castes as well as being the Bryofites sent out to talk with other races. Finally, soldiers fight the enemies of The City. Over all these is The City itself, an ever-dominating presence that outsiders can feel as a weighty presence just the bounds of their thinking. Names Lacking a true sense of individuality, Bryofites tend to view names with some suspicion, only taking names when asked to by those they interact with. As such, many of the Directors have names, but few of the other castes do. Bryofites prefer descriptive names. Names: Talker-to-Nagas, Digger-for-Gems, Talker-to-Trilobites, Killer-of-Skimmers The City is just that, The City. Stats Not a PC race. Techs What Techs do they have? (might be wanting to move this to a different page...) Sample Monster Coming Category:Races